Secret
by dahoughtonuk
Summary: Charley has a secret and it will soon get blown out of the water.
1. Chapter 1

Limburger sighed. By now that human should have left. He always realised she was going to be obstinate and ornery. But this… He sighed and looked at his assistants. Stilton was squelching his reports as usual, never having forgiven Limburger for his attempted coup.

"The proprietor of the place that's preventing my plans and whose property rights should have been purchased priorly is a pain in the posterior."

"Pardon?"

"I said that pain in the arse, Ms Davidson should have sold out already. Still, she can't survive much longer. It's not as if there's any business in that area, at least anymore."

_(Last Chance Garage)_

"Damn I didn't want to sell to that Lardbutt Lawrence Limburger, but even I'm about to be driven out of business. I've held off as long as I can and if I want to start anew, I'll _have_ to sell now."

A motorbike arrives outside the workshop. A man gets off and speaks. "I'm looking for a Mr Charlie Davidson? You're supposed to be the best Mechanic in Chicago. Can you do Military spec. work?"

"You're speaking _to her._ And unless you have papers I won't. I could do it though."

The man sighs. This was a bad part of town even before Limburger had moved in and demolished a large stretch of the area. Ms Davidson had every right to be cautious. He also sighed. "I'm also going to need some forms of ID. This is a legitimate contract, and might just save your business."

After both had looked each others ID's and confirmed they were in order. Charley sighed. "Military tech. Okay, this is desperate:- why?

"We'll explain later. Do the work first then I'll tell you. And we'll keep you in supplies for quite some time to come." The man left letting his words hang in the air.

Charley worked on the bike for several hours. The money that she had been paid for this work meant she would be able to open a new business anywhere else, but opposing Limburger was useful, and showed him that not everyone could be cowed. Charley was so busy on her new job she barely noticed Limburger's arrival. Limburger approached, and decided to speak. "Miss Davidson. I appreciate the act and the appearance of affluence, but _even I know_ that you have been cash strapped. Trying to drive the price up won't work. This is my last offer. If you don't sell up, I buy it in auction after you have been driven out of business."

"I got a new customer base, Limburger. Since I can now afford to refuse your _generous_ _offer_, I will."

Limburger leaves. This was annoying, the woman _wasn't_ bluffing. The bike Ms Davidson had been working on was definitely new. Pity he couldn't deal with the customer base. It was still probably time to play really dirty indeed. He left dwelling over how to deal with Davidson.

Some time later the mysterious man reappeared and was about to collect his bike, when Charley stopped him from leaving. Hoisting her spanner she poked him with it. "You said you'd explain, _mister_, so explain."

"We believe aliens are working through human agents to strip-mine the planet. We've done what we can, locking the agents down into cities, and sponsoring the more obstinate and ornery obstructions. We obviously can't face aliens in open battle. But by setting up cells to oppose them..."

"If we cripple the agents just enough... Limburger's one of them, isn't he?"

"We believe so, yes. We're already planning an accident for him. But we don't want things to be too obvious, so no open warfare. We do want you to organise one of the cells though."

Charley considers carefully but only needs a minute to make up her mind. "Agreed."

_(Limburger Tower)_

Limburger sighed. The Earthlings might not have worked out everything but that obstinate and ornery opposition was still obstructing him. It just _wasn't_ possible unless some busybody was bankrolling the ballsy bitch's business. He sighed. He kept on trying to tell high-command that Earth had already started organising opposition, and they had to _move now_ before Earth and Mars felt they could oppose on equal terms. Two of the best warrior races in the galaxy and they were trying to deal with _both at the same time_! That was _insane!_ Still it was probably time to deal with what he could. "Karbunkle, get me that gormless, gruesome goon of mine."

"Pardon your heavily hydrogenatedness?"

"Get me Greasepit. I have a job for him."

**(Most of the events of the first episode go here.)**

_(Last Chance Garage)_

"I said _no_ open warfare. Why did you _disobey_ my instructions?"

Charley sighed. "I've found out rather a lot, some of it unbelievable. They hit another planet, and some of their soldiers crashed here. They took the war to him. I felt they'd get the blame rather than us and we could stymie him, completely. And things are worse than you might think. Limburger _isn't_ a human agent. He's _an alien_ himself."

"Damn. That _scratches_ the assassination. If we killed him _they'd know we know_. We'll try and keep things clear for your friends though. Since they can take the fight to Limburger, we'll let them do that. What do they need?"

"A home, a good mechanic, and they love sports games, root bear and hotdogs."

"They're _your problem_ to deal with. So, games, hotdogs and root beer? The Nubs stadium seems perfect especially if we let them use the scoreboard."

_(Nubs Stadium)_

Throttle sighed. Things just _didn't_ add up. Earth tended to log military tech too well and Charley-girl had just _given_ them it. Then they had been placed in the scoreboard far too easily. Someone was _definitely_ greasing the wheels. He wondered how much that had cost Charley-girl. Worse Vinnie was crushing on her which meant he was being more rat-brained and ego-centric than usual. Not too surprising really, she was good looking and Vinnie's type but no matter how similar they were in personality, Charley-girl was _not_ Harley. When he next saw Charley-girl he gave her a gentle nod. Ask her no questions and she'd tell no lies.


	2. Chapter 2

There was an elephant in the room and for once it wasn't her secret

There was an elephant in the room and for once it wasn't her secret. The guys were being even more macho and protective of her than normal. Throttle was never normally this bad even though he knew that she was an agent, and Vinnie, well, he was being completely overboard, even for Vinnie. No-one was ever mentioning the true cause just dropping to the standard battle of the sexes. Throttle had been so worried he for once had actually missed the clue she had dropped. She sighed. Based on the Martian bikes she had finally assembled a nice new prototype, and it was finally time to road-test it. The only way she could do so was to accompany the guys. This bike would be taken out of her hands if it worked. But there was only really one way to truly stress-test it. It was easier to ask forgiveness than permission, after all. Charley searched the back of her cupboard for some of her old leathers that she had used for stunt-riding. A quiet little thought drops in that she can barely admit to herself even in the depths of her mind. _Bet this will impress Vinnie._

While Charley appreciated the guys rescuing her, they tended to fail to realise why she got captured so often. Of this cell Charley was the _only_ member who could operate with near unrestricted freedom, which in the end meant she had to be the spy. Limburger had not yet taken off his gloves, though he was probably sending continual requests. Military bureaucracy was the same everywhere.

_(After the events of The Masked Motorcyclist.)_

Throttle sighed. "I just wish those two wouldn't try to show off for their _crush_."

Modo looked at Throttle. "I think it's become more serious than that: - by _both_ parties. Charley did something rather unlikely for her, and it also had the fortunate side-effect of demonstrating that Charley-girl is not Harley, while increasing the crush Vinnie has on her."

"It's going to be hard."

"Interspecies relationships always are, even when you grow up knowing of other sentient species. Then there's the cultural baggage Charley-girl has to get past. And yes, Vinnie's still in love with Harley, but whether we or they, especially they, want to admit it or not, those two are slowly winning each other over. But you're right. It _will_ be hard."

"Harder than you think." Throttle stated. After all he was the only one who knew Charley's secret and she had come this close to not telling him either, until he had revealed he already knew, after Limburger's stint as Mayor. He cast his mind back.

Throttle's bro's had left. He had stayed behind to talk to Har... Charley-girl. He smiled. "Pity the plan didn't work, wasn't it Charley-girl?"

"Plan?"

"The Deputy Mayor was _nowhere_ to be found, which seemed rather odd. And then there was the fact the _only time_ we encountered _genuine_ Police was when we were fighting _with_ rather than against them. And then we got off despite my terrible lawyer impression. A judge sleeping through a court case? Honestly you're being a bit careless."

"What?"

"Thank you, Charley-girl. You've been doing a lot for us. A lot more than my bro's realise. So, how long has the Earth Military known about the invasion?"

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

Throttle sighs. "You had an open garage in a completely empty area. No business would come that way except for rare emergencies - us, or certain loyal customers. Despite logic dictating you being cash-strapped you replace the lift within a day. Then there's the rockets you installed. Even we know how paranoid your military is. Some of our Freedom Fighters tried to acquire weapons from Earth some time earlier. We found it was too difficult because Earth logs _all_ Military tech. And you just gave it to us. Then there's the fact no genuine police chased us, despite the fact we're riding with Earth military hardware. And the scoreboard? Sports are big business. Letting us stay for free instead of extorting the price of season tickets... And as I mentioned before, the judge?"

Charley sighed. Throttle knew, which made this somewhat easier, and helped her to admit the truth. "We just didn't know about the Plutarkians being on Earth. We thought they were human agents. I'm a cell contact."

"Why not fight them openly?"

"What would happen if we did Throttle? We'd lose. We may have the reputation as incredibly fearsome warriors. After all we were the _last planet_ in this system targeted. But still, we could not fight a space fleet, and in open warfare they would produce at least one, and possibly two. We don't have the technology to carry the fight to them yet so instead we plan to keep them locked down while we build up our forces and then..."

"That explains why Limburger is being more open. He's worked it out as well. But obviously he isn't being believed is he?" Throttle stated.

"Fortunately not or we'd have an alien fleet parked above us." Charley finished.


	3. Chapter 3

_(Last Chance Garage)_

Charley sighed. Her mysterious contact had turned up again. She sighed. This was not good. They military was planning to let Limburger pinch a prototype plane? Did they not know how insane that was? Why were they letting her know about it?

"I know you're not happy about this Miss Davidson, but _who on the planet_ has the _most similar _tech-level to the Plutarkians?"

"My friends, the Mice."

"And whose reports are getting squished?"

"Limburger's." Charley sighed unhappily. Still she could still tell the mice about the heist that was going down. It would be best to prep the stuff now especially if the guards were going to be as reduced as she thought.

The man looked at Charley. "Remember Limburger must succeed in stealing the plane. Work out ways to help get the mice to survive, and to take it down but we need a test run."

_(Secret HQ)_

"What do you think Brough? Will she obey orders?"

"Difficult to say. She'll be trying to square the two bits of her conscience for a while. but I think she'll tell them about it. Whether she helps them stop Limburger - that'll go down to the wire."

"Make sure she can't succeed if she decides to help the mice."

"I'll crosswire the nearby planes missile launch to the ejector seat."

_(Events of Steal of the Century)_

_(Limburger Tower)_

Limburger sighed. Even the point of a twelve million dollar toilet on a plane was being squelched by Stilton. As much as he _knew_ it was a set-up, he had needed that plane to counteract the mice. But the report Camembert had got from Stilton had stripped all the information from the report. Earth had generated a plane which could outmatch five Martian bikes. It was so good in fact, that the Mice had to strip armour and guns from their spaceship to survive. Limburger also knew that someone was now actually listening to his reports, since he was still in Chicago. The sooner Plutark went to open warfare the better... The Mice were starting to seem less alien and more like people. Worse Earth was closing the tech gap as fast as it could.

* * *

"_**Leave now!"**_ The command came from Charley and Throttle at the same time. It was in a tone that brooked no arguments and suggested a fate worse than death for anyone who disobeyed the spirit of the command. Vinnie and Modo leave. Modo notices Vinnie's worried lock.

"Throttle and Charley never argue!" Vinnie says in denial.

Modo sighs. Since Vinnie would probably deny crushing on Charley he decided to say something else. "I'm not surprised. Remember we didn't stop the heist. Charley made a good effort, until at a critical moment her ejector seat launch distracted us."

* * *

Throttle glared at Charley. "I _know_ a set-up when I see one. I don't like being _used as a live-fire test_ for other people's military technology. You seem to be doing well and then you get ejected _at the worst possible moment_ and that delay enabled Greasepit to start the plane. That looked _calculated_, Charlene."

"_I broke orders, Throttle_, and tried to warn you as much as I could. And the jet I was using had been re-wired precisely to eject me at a critical moment. It was a missile launch switch I pressed."

"Someone guessed you'd try and break orders. Come on."

"I did everything I could to get you there and _prevent_ the theft. I made sure we went past the billboard on the way back. I helped keep the goons off your back while you dealt with the main threats. I even warned you not to get overconfident. But once again you refused to listen to my advice and charged in. I expect that from Vinnie, but _you know I'm an agent_ and should actually _take my suggestions_. I did all I could."

"_Except_ tell us we were going to be the _targets_ in a _live-fire exercise_. That is what I am angry about. You didn't warn us of _why_ the plane was stolen, _nor_ how tough it was going to be.

"I knew the plane was going to be tough but _that_ tough? Come-on Throttle I didn't realise we'd caught up that much in the arms side of things. I'd been more concerned with dealing with Limburger. As for not telling you about the live-fire exercise, if you had just listened to me Throttle, would it ever have happened? Quite frankly I thought it could be dealt with without you ever being aware. I just forgot to take your _stubborn, over-macho, pig-headedness_ into account."

"And _that's_ the problem. _Without us being aware_."

"There's stuff you _won't_ tell me, despite the trust you have, because I'm Earth Military. Equally despite _my trust in you_ there's stuff I either cannot or will not tell you. I pushed right to the edges here. And will probably only be forgiven because it worked out."

"True but this was mission critical information."

"So _when_ are you going to tell Vinnie and Modo I'm an Earth agent?"

Throttle lowers his head. He wasn't of course. And that was probably in the end why Charley hadn't done any more than she had. He was rarely on his own, and she like him recognised that Vinnie and Modo were both susceptible to womanly wiles though for different reasons. Best if they didn't know. And if she had revealed how much she knew, she'd have had to reveal she was an agent.

"I'll try to be more observant." Throttle stated

"And I'll try to be clearer in my hints from now own." Charley replied.


	4. Chapter 4

(End of Original Biker Mice Series)

Charley sighed. What they had feared for so long had happened. The slow build-up of both the Earth and Plutarkian forces had finally exploded into open warfare. This was a _disaster_. Earth wasn't ready yet to face the Plutarkians. Both the new Cyber-bikes and the early Annihilators were steps in the right direction. But Earth needed a space-fleet and _that_ they had not yet created. They'd probably adjusted the nuclear launch missiles as a stop-gap. But that's _all they could be_. No matter _what_ the official statements on both planets were Limburger's last moves had caused a Plutarkian _victory_ even if it wasn't as massive as first feared. He had brought Plutark into open battle, despite the incompetence of his aides and with that he would have to be content.

* * *

(Secret Base)

"Brough. New instructions are to break cover, arrest all Plutarkians, and seek open alliance with the Martian forces. We have no choice anymore. This has now become a fight for survival. We need this done before all is lost. Also redouble the efforts on what we hoped would be our space fleet. We need it up and running _yesterday_."

"Let's hope we have the time. I fear we do not."

"I know."

"Send Davidson her bike back. She'll need it. The Plutarkians' aren't stupid. Also her uniform, which we kept for her. If she had held onto it, it would have been too obvious that she was an agent, but since it's now open warfare - without it..."

"Understood."

"Try and avoid the Mice."

* * *

(Last Chance Garage)

As usual the Mice got out of control, when from above. "Quiet! I need to listen!"

Charley is shocked at what she hears. This was far too important, for anything to stop. An extraction mission. This was bad? How was she going to get the mice to do this? If Throttle alone was downstairs a word in his ear would be enough. But all of them. Oh well, it was probably time, and the "Situation Omega Cardinal" meant it was so urgent that she needed to break cover if necessary.

"There's a Deep Cover spy in Limburger's operation. They've helped here and there, but their main job is to pull important information. It's so bad she needs immediate extraction."

"How do you know this, sweetheart?" Vinnie asked

"_Trust me_ guys, _she does_." Throttle stated. "It's time to go. And Charley's in Charge."

Vinnie was willing to take it on trust, and while Modo could be fooled, sometimes he was more cautious. "Okay, explain."

"I'm an Earth agent. We knew part of the Plutarkians' plans before you landed."

Vinnie stared at Charley in horror, and Modo looked shocked. Then he noticed Throttle who acted as if this wasn't news. "So how long have you known?"

While Charley was busy trying to mend fences with Vinnie, Throttle spoke. "Oh, since day one, and if _either of you_ two had used your brains, you'd have known she was. By the way Vinnie since I knew she was an agent, if I thought she wasn't being honest with her feelings with you wouldn't I have mentioned it? And Modo would have spotted that."

"So why didn't you tell us?"

"You both vulnerable to womanly wiles. Do I have to point out Billie, Modo? And as for Vinnie his ego gets in the way."

"Time to head to Limburger tower."

* * *

(Limburger Tower)

Limburger sighed. He was back on Earth again. His manoeuvres should have netted him more than this. He was finally in danger from the military here; after all they could no longer pretend that an invasion wasn't being attempted. Still on the positive side his debts were finally paid off, and he could actually hire _competent help_ for once. Limburger sighed. For a Plutarkian he had the dreaded sin of loyalty. Not that he wouldn't cheat and scheme, but he was willing to keep his help around, and they were not much help. Perhaps _that_ was what he was being punished for?

"The biker mice are approaching sir."

"Again? I'm getting fed up of this."

"Hold on it looks like Davidson is in command, your sultan of saturatedness."

"That's odd. Davidson's direction denies dealing in destruction."

"Pardon, your odiferousness?"

"Destruction is not the goal. They have another one. Something important. A reason I was sent back here, and one that Davidson would know about" then it clicks. "How many times has that pesky primate penetrated my paranoid protections?"

"Pardon?"

"There's a man on the inside. That's why I'm back here. I have to prevent them escaping with the information they have. And we have a time limit."


	5. Chapter 5

Limburger sighed. Finding the spy was going to be difficult. He wasn't going to assume how many there were in his building, but the access they would have would be pretty good considering how quickly the repulsive rodents dealt with his plans. He paused he'd have to think quickly. Limburger was actually quite good at that, and had a certain understated flair for improvisation. What did he know? Then it clicked.

"How the hell could a human repair the teleporter? Her bike was fine but the _teleporter?_ That's stupid."

Karbunkle looked downcast. "If it pleases your velvety smoothness, I have to use humans to maintain stuff when I'm busy researching. Once they know what to do, they can follow instructions."

"The repair department. This enables them to subvert both my security and hand scientific secrets to the enemy forces. We'd also better give the goons a thorough going over as well. Start playing Polka music on the PA system, and see who attempts to cut it off. If something's urgent enough to make Davidson break cover, let's see if it can't make the spy do the same."

"Done, your overripeness."

Meanwhile as the bikes came closer to Limburger's office they started misbehaving. Modo grimaced. Now this was new - Limburger had combined successful elements from his old schemes. He always tended to come up with new schemes before now. While the mice were having difficulty, Charley was happily humming along to the music. This was one of her odd habits that reminded the mice, that she was a different species to them. She _actually_ liked polka as well as rock.

"Charley, I appreciate _you_ like polka, but our bikes _don't_." Vinnie grumbled. "We're having enough difficulty with the polka without you humming it in our ears."

Charley looks abashed. "Sorry. Fire now!"

The biker mice blast their way in. The defences in the building activated, and the bikes were finding dodging the defences much harder than usual. Limburger had finally got his superior's blessing to remove his gloves. This was nowhere near as easy as expected. The bikes swerved as the laser's cut off areas with heavy fire. This was not good, they were obviously being herded, but who was in charge of the security grid at the moment was it the spy or Karbunkle? Still they didn't have much choice except to follow the herding course unless...

The guys blasted the wall out of sheer desperation. They grinned happily this was definitely more their usual method. And it was for once more effective than Charley's subtle wiles. They soon arrived at the correct department. Unfortunately the spy was not the only person there. Greasepit was their. As Greasepit was dealt with the biker mice picked up the woman and rode out, ironically not demolishing Limburger's building for once.

"No names as yet." Charley reminded the mice. "Let's wait until we're safe."

* * *

Karbunkle's teleporter activated. He looked at Limburger. "I'm sorry your putrescence, but the teleport seems to be malfunctioning, and I can't shut it off."

The teleporter finished flashing, and when Limburger turns to tell Karbunkle off for taking so long, four strangely shaped Plutarkians stepped out. They were wiry instead of fat, except in their guts, and unlike most Plutarkians they wore a uniform. Limburger recognised them. As all Plutarkians they were slippery but unlike most they had a certain loyalty. They were Plutarkian Special Forces.

"Planet Plunderers so soon?" Limburger asked rhetorically.

"We think Gouda's been pulling a fast one. Does this town exist?"

Limburger sighed as he chuckled. "I should have known. Gouda's in charge of the town of Ecnetsixenon. He's _always_ been an edge feeder. An incredibly clever plan acting as an environmental saviour and hoovering, sorry vacuuming up the stuff Earth technology and other's foiled schemes waste and handing it to Plutark. Obviously what inspired his weird beliefs."

"Still you now have the Planet Plunderers as help. By Strength and Guile."

"Through Strength and Guile." Limburger replied. Like the Martian Mice Plutark had also taken the idea from Earth for Special Services. Not immediately, but only after the mice had demonstrated how good they were. Only when they had found the Motto of the British SBS did the Plutarkians finally adopt it. "I have a Mice Infestation."

"Yes we know. That's part of why we've been sent. Camembert finally read your uncensored reports. And an Invasion Fleet is on the way."

"I pray your presence is a portent of prescient planning and produces profit," Limburger states.

"Pardon?" Everyone asks

"I hope it gets here in time."

(A/N) To the Random Lurker Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

William Wilberforce Wensleydale looked around his bridge crew. Why the hell had a fleet been launched, rather than the usual method where ships moved in one at a time? Mars may have been great warriors, but they were warriors and liked individual combat. Then he looked carefully at the sealed orders. They were carried by the Planet Plunderers on board.

"It's time to open these." stated Charlie Cheddar. All Planet Plunderers were called Charlie Cheddar after the first Plutarkian who had started it up without permission, and had tipped the war back in the Plutarkian's favour.

"The Planetary Invasion of Earth is not going well. After finally reading Limburger's _uncensored_ reports," Camembert sighed. "Earth has organised opposition in depth, and copied a lot of technology. We have to strike now, _before_ they organise their space fleet -assuming they've built it."

"We'd better hope they haven't. Imagine Mars and Earth _allied?_"

Back on Earth in the Last Chance garage, the mice and Charley had gathered to listen to the spy. If they had something to say they'd better say it soon. Why wasn't she saying anything? Charley realised quickly, this was going to very bad. She sent the mice out the room. "An Ears only." Charley spoke. "So how bad is it?"

"Plutark has finally launched an invasion fleet, and it is commanded by their best admiral William Wilberforce Wensleydale, who is a decent tactician, and somehow gets Plutarkians all pulling in the same direction. Unfortunately there isn't a way to get on board."

"There might be. But you'll have to let the mice in. Now I'd better change into my uniform. And see if you can rustle up some Special Forces. I'm going to need more than just three, in case of losses. Limburger has finally taken off his gloves."

Meanwhile on Mars, Carbine got the bad news of a fleet heading into the system. She sighed. Plutarkians were not normally good at fleet actions, but with this she would have to cut the boys play short. A fleet was a crisis which required every mouse on Mars and together. Still while she did like seeing Charley, she doubted she'd be forgiven for this, because as much as Charley didn't want to admit it, she was in love with Vinnie. Not surprising since she was similar to Harley. But as much as that may have been the start, it had grown into something more.

Carbine looked at her assistant s it was undoubtedly time to leave. She turned on the radio - best to catch up with the news. She needed to be aware of what was happening. Soon she noticed the headlines. Gang War had exploded in Detroit resulting in the death of Napoleon Brie. Jack Monterey had been arrested for tax evasion. What the hell was going on? She thought Earth was clueless, but now they seemed to have better information than she did, even if the panic was overdone. Anyone would think that they thought the fleet was _heading for them_.

As she approached Earth, the satellites analysed her ship and realising it was of Martian Mouse make they left it alone. As usual Carbine landed well. Why the Freedom Fighters crashed their ships was a mystery. But she suspected it was due to Throttle's encouragement. The next thing to do was to make her way safely around the block to the Last Chance Garage without being noticed.

Once she was there she headed into the Garage and there was an Earth military soldier facing the mice. This was not good at all; she'd have to rescue them. She just knew that the boys would get into trouble sooner or later. She moved carefully and silently towards the enemy, only to hear a familiar voice come from the soldier.

"Carbine! Nice to see you again."

"Charley?" Carbine asked, taken aback in shock. "What are you doing in that uniform?"

"You didn't tell her?" Charley asked Throttle. "I thought you'd have done that at least."

"Tell me what?"

Throttle sighed. "Like with you, I trust her, but not the military she works for. Since you needed to be our ace-in-the-hole I couldn't tell her everything I wanted to either. But since it's time I think you'd better."

"We discovered the Plutarkian invasion before you landed. Unfortunately our tech base meant open opposition would be met with a space fleet. So all we could do was run general interference, without open warfare. Then these guys arrived. I directed them to Lawrence Limburger believing he was a human agent in the Plutarkian's employ."

"So how long has Throttle known?"

"Shortly after he met me."

Carbine looked at both. "Interesting as that is, there's a fleet heading for Mars."

"Are you certain it's heading for Mars?" Charley pointed out. "The last moves brought Plutark into open warfare with us, and it's commanded by William Wilberforce Wensleydale."

Carbine grimaced. "I can't move what of our fleet that we've got to protect Earth, Charley. He'll attack Mars if we do."

"And if you don't he'll attack Earth. Our space fleet construction is well behind schedule; despite the fact our air and ground armament is now more than ready."

"We'll talk later, Charley. Now I plan to have words with Throttle."


	7. Chapter 7

Carbine dragged Throttle off to one side and though neither of the two were quite shouting at each other they were audible despite the wall. "I am not happy about you keeping that secret from me. It would have helped when I made my plans."

"It was not my secret to tell and quite frankly you'd have let someone else know. Cells only work by being secret and small."

"You didn't trust me?"

Throttle was careful not to sigh. "You're the Mars Army's chief commander and you go on _dangerous solo_ missions. You'd _have_ to tell someone about Charley if you'd known about her. She's a useful resource. And despite the good job you've done in rooting them out, you know there are still too many highly placed spies in the Mars Army. You know that as well as I do."

"I bet you told your squad."

"No, I didn't even tell them." At this Vinnie and Modo pop their heads round the door, and agree with throttle. "He didn't even tell us, his bros, how lax is that?"

"This is a _private_ discussion, you two." Throttle rounded on them. "And Charley, I know you're listening as well. You're just not going to get caught as easily as my bros. Come in and stay silent or go out because I think Carbine will want to ask you questions."

"You're right, but don't think this gets you of trouble."

Charley slides into the room, Throttle and Carbine have obviously got most of it thrashed out. She gets a quick tail hug from Vinnie, and she smiles before turning a withering glare upon him. This time though Vinnie reacts differently to usual and gives her another squeeze before departing. He's happier than he's ever been.

Carbine turns to Charley. "Next question. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone. Not even Throttle. He worked it out from the clues we left. Limburger had also worked it out, but fortunately he'd annoyed his boss on Mars."

"Dominic Stilton. Yes, the eternally divided Plutarkians. You've played them against each other very well. But Limburger is the cleverest in many ways, and as slippery as an eel."

"Do you smell something?" Vinnie asked. "Something sickly sweet."

The mice all look at each other as they also detect the odour. Charley is for the moment clueless. Only Plutarkians stink that much and _only one kind_ has _that_ sort of smell: - a smell which creeps up on you and assaults you savagely from behind. They nod to each other. This was definitely the work of Plutarkian Special forces.

"What's that horrible smell?" Charley asks, finally detecting the smell, which she hadn't done until now.

"Definitely Plutarkian Special forces. The smell is normally strong enough for humans to detect. But this means we have a real problem. Plutark has finally realised how dangerous Earth is."

Carbine thinks to herself. "And now, so am I. They're willing to be our allies, for now anyway, but they combine warrior skills better than ours with Plutark's insatiable greed. Once Plutark has gone and if they complete their fleet..."

The mice looked around carefully. The Charges were standard demolition charges, easily acquired on the Earth black Market. Only the Planet Plunderers would have done this much research, and submerged their ego's enough to keep plausible deniability. They were also slipperier than eels. Once the bombs had been defused the group set up to talk.

"No proof that it's Limburger. We've made too many enemies here; several criminal gangs don't like us either. And there are the unaccounted Plutarkians, such as Gutama Gouda and Romana Parmesana."

"Romana was caught when she tried to return to Jack MacCyber."

"Why on earth would she do such a thing? Her actions were a _complete betrayal_ of his trust."

"You're all forgetting two things. We knew where the Plutarkians were, and" then Charley smiled. "If Asphalt Jack was a Plutarkian, how would he have taken the betrayal?"

The mice groan at their realisation. For Plutarkians betrayal was a way of life, and if Jack was a Plutarkian male, he'd have schemed to get his own back, but her actions would not have been the terrible betrayal of trust that they were to Jack, just a fact of life.

"Gouda? Who's he?" Carbine asks. She'd always though he was false information, but if her friends had met him, he probably did exist.

"He's one of the Plutarkian's on Earth. We can't find him in any city, construction or mining firm. He's not in any traditional Plutark. But he's supposed to be one of the biggest bosses on Earth."

"I always thought he was false info." Carbine stated. "He works the town of Ecnetsixenon; or reversed, Non-existence. So how come he's so successful?"

Charlie slaps her head. "I'm an idiot. Some of Plutarks stealing technology can be reengineered into environmental clean up tools. And if his tech is slightly more efficient than he reports... Green Global. I' just couldn't put it together. Cognitive dissonance. I knew Gutama Gouda was the CEO, but just couldn't believe he was the Plutarkian."

"Why not?"

"I used to have a human friend named William Wensleydale. And yes, _he is human_!"

"Lieutenant Wensleydale reporting," comes a clipped British accent. "Luckily we were on rotation at HQ. So you've got us, and faster than you expected. And already in your uniform. Lootenant Davidson? Thing's are worse than I expected."

"Relax William. These are my friends. They'll probably mob you lot once you're in uniform."

"Carbine, Regular army, and probably best placed there, though the guys are disappointed she isn't Special Forces. Throttle, Modo and Vinnie here are Martian Special Forces, and no surnames for any of them. Just don't have them."

"Looks like you're in charge, General Carbine." Lieutenant Wensleydale stated.

"Why me?"

"Three rank equivalents. Leftenant Wensleydale, would normally have seniority, but I've got a better grasp of the situation. More importantly we're going to need to restrain the bros, for I have A Plan." Charley pointed out.

The assembled soldiers can hear the capital letters of the last two words.


	8. Chapter 8

The soldiers looked at Charley carefully, since she was considered the person who had the best knowledge of all the people's strengths. Charley looked round the table. "The Mice are good warriors, probably the second best at war. Carbine has managed to organise a powerful force of warriors, but she can't entirely trust them."

"_Hey!_" Carbine Protested

"Be _fair_. Would you go on _solo commando_ missions if you could trust your force?" Charley stated - then continued. "As a result the Freedom Fighters were formed, and were so successful they were an embarrassment to regular military units."

The humans looked at each other carefully. This was after all a military brief but they had been victims of this. In fact the force had been disbanded after its massive success, because they were an embarrassment to the regular army. However they had been reformed and now had a massive reputation as one of the best in the world.

"Carbine was the only army commander anyone would trust, because she was the only one who fought the Plutarkians with any measure of success. And so that's why she's now a general. Sorry guys, this is important background."

"Wait? You said the mice are warriors?" Wensleydale asked. "They usually would lose to soldiers, but they'd cut up merchants."

"Exactly. The Plutarkian's Admiral William Wilberforce Wensleydale is a commander who gets the Plutarkian's pulling in the same direction, and worse he's the only Plutarkian allowed complete independence. He will be guarded by Special Forces himself. His main point of attack will be Earth. Mars does have a fleet - however, Carbine?"

"If I place the fleet in Earth orbit, Admiral Wensleydale will notice and attack Mars instead. His flexibility and his charisma make him very dangerous, and makes the Plutarkian fleet one of soldiers instead of trader-politicians."

"Green, but well-trained crews? The plan is obvious if we had a way to get to him." William Wensleydale states. "Kill the Admiral and the Mars fleet can hit them hard. We just can't get to him."

Charley looks at the mice. "Now do you see why I didn't want you destroying Limburger's building yet again? We don't want to make his job of clearing up any easier. We penetrate Limburger's building and the teleporter should get us on board. Fortunately artificial gravity is on board."

"We've actually had zero-gee training if it comes to that. We were prepping here for when we got the fleet up..."

"Shouldn't need it. But you're going to need plans of the ship. And more importantly, the first thing we have to do."

"Deal with the Plutarkian Special Forces. We have to enter Limburger's building undetected. But first we head to Green Global."

"Why?"

"The CEO's a Plutarkian."

"Are you _sure?_" Lieutenant William Wensleydale states. "It doesn't seem like a Plutarkian occupation."

"Exactly why we haven't spotted him until now."

Elsewhere Gutama Gouda sat down. Life was good; his method was far more effective than Limburger's of smuggling the destroyed buildings to Plutark. Limburger always was an extremely slippery customer, but tended to overreach himself. If there was one Plutarkian Gutama could be said to respect (if such a thing was possible) it was Limburger, who despite the difficulties life threw at him was still effective. He should treat his triumphs and disaster as karma, and not worry so much though. Brie however he had feared. Ambition, intelligence and Insanity, a dangerous combination in any life form. He'd actually agreed with Limburger's reading of the situation, and smiled. Earth was dealing with the obvious Plutarkian threats and they would never guess that he was running an apparently (and actually, though not quite as much as made out) eco-friendly company. Then there came this horrible sickly sweet smell. Gutama had half-expected this. The idiots would blow his cover. He was probably in trouble for not destroying opposition. Gutama was happy to be ruthless, but it was never anything personal, and while ruthless he was not stupid despite his personality. He had guessed the same as Limburger and had avoided being spotted as Plutarkian by entering an "outside the box" profession.

Meanwhile Admiral William Wilberforce Wensleydale was going over the final checks of his forces. All seemed reasonable. It was important to keep the data-links up. It was time to talk to them all.

"Men, we are about to take on a battle which will determine the future of Plutark. We do not know what we will face, but we will annihilate any enemy. We will not come out in the standard distance"

A hologram of Earth appears. It looks peaceful and serene. Then the Plutarkian fleet arrives in their standard-entry and, and suddenly points appear on the globe and get larger. Then massive explosions destroy the fleet.

"So instead of our standard re-entry, we will re-enter here, and enter a two tier formation."

This team the pinpoints do heavy damage do the first tier, but it is still mostly intact, and then the second tear sweeps in.

"Best case scenario, here." Wensleydale admits. "Adapted ICBM's and satellite weapons only. We hope this is what we face. Now there will be just one change for worst case."

Martian ships appear, though with odd markings and acting with a unity that Mars has never had. This is something they fear, but it is still a Plutarkian Victory.

"Mars will not engage in case we hit their world. To quote a great tactician from Earth – 'When fighting two forces place yourself in the centre and deal with one at a time'. It is time. For Victory! For Plutark!"

"For Victory! For Plutark!"


	9. Chapter 9

Gutama Gouda was not happy. His guards were good, but they were no match for Special Forces of _any_ type. Worse, even if he escaped the censure of his Plutarkian superiors Special Forces would not be far behind. Whose he had no idea, but the repercussions of this strike could well cost the Plutarkian Empire _two_ resource bases. Sometimes he felt that being honest would actually help the main aims, but few understood why Plutark needed so many resources. It had recently got worse as they had met another expanding Empire. So far Admiral William Wensleydale had put in a more than creditable performance, both at blunting their attacks and driving them back. Still the trouble brewing in this area would mean he would be needed here as well. And no matter _how important _a Plutarkian was he could not be in two places at once.

"Gutama Gouda. You have not been performing to expectations."

"I send the right amount of stuff _every_ month. The reason I've been so successful until now, is because unlike Limburger I have not stuck my neck out. You have just blown my cover, you addle-plated asses. I was the _only_ Plutarkian the Earth Military had missed." Gutama coldly stated. "I expect Earth Special Forces or a Mice Problem soon."

"We're only dealing with a _member of the oppositio_n. An eco-warrior. You'll just be a mysterious disappearance. No-one will ever realise you're from Plutark, and even if they did they wouldn't be here immediately. And they won't get all of us at the same time even if they were."

At this point the walls blow in. Four people are riding bikes but following in on foot are four humans in basic Earth body armour. Gutama shook his head at the unconscious Plunderers. "You just had to say it didn't you?" Then he turns to face the female biker. "Finally admitted it? Good on you, Miss Davidson. Still there are times when one must accept defeat. At least for the time being anyway."

Modo spoke. "He's tricky. He's probably the most dangerous Plutarkian. Not as insane as Brie, Doesn't overstretch like Limburger. Understands that different approaches are required."

"I agree with the analysis." Carbine said, then thought to herself. "But that's because Gutama thinks like an ambitious and cunning _human,_ who knows when to aim high."

"Hmm, getting rid of Plutarkians makes sense. " Gutama thought aloud. "But hitting us this hard would only get a fleet sent here. No, wait ... it's already on the way, and you need to close down the last leak but why?" Then as realisation dawns "Oh ho. So that's why Limburger's building is still intact. Clever, but virtually impossible."

Once the group was back at the Last Chance garage they poured over plans of the Plutark command ship. This mission would if successful remove the Plutarkian grasp from both worlds. It was a remarkably simple plan. Find and kill the Admiral, so that both discipline and morale would dissolve. This would force the Plutarkians to fight on the mice's terms.

"Gutama worked it out, and we think he's the last leak we have here except for Limburger. And Limburger has never been stupid. We have to move now before that Lardbutt realises our plan. Else..."

"He'll blow up his own building."

The group nod. This is a throw of the dice, a huge gamble, but it is the only chance they have. If Mars could confront a disorganised rabble rather than a set of soldiers, then both planets chances will be improved. Still even if the plan works the outcome is far from certain. The mice and the Special Forces moved together. This was not going to be good. Still William Wensleydale had probably got a teleporter near him, though not as close as most Plutarkians if he was even half as smart tactically as he was supposed to be. Still the surprise would give them some time.

---

"The manic malevolent mice will be making mayhem momentarily unless we can stop them." Limburger pointed out. "The primates have probably presented me as a prize to a possible Pal. This is a disaster in the making. We must do something."

Karbunkle grimaced. If Limburger was avoiding his awful alliteration he was actually afraid. Now Limburger had got him doing it. He had definitely been working too long with his boss.

"I'm sure I'm overlooking something but I can't think what." Limburger states confuzzled.

An alarm blared. Someone had activated the teleporter without his or Karbunkle's say so. The mice were in there.

"Karbunkle cut them off, and warn the fleet. I should have realised something was amiss when the mice _didn't_ destroy my domain."

Karbunkle flicks switches and the teleporter shorts out. "Your Cheesy Corpulence they are cut off. But I believe I got their in time. We must warn the fleet though." At this Limburgers building finally explodes and collapses. Limburger sighs "Should have known it wouldn't last."


	10. Chapter 10

As Limburger and Karbunkle picked carefully along the rubble their eyes scanning for any useful technology, Limburger demanded, "How long before can you whip up a radio transmitter, Karbunkle?"

"Five minutes. I only hope it's long enough. But surely Wensleydale with have turned off the transporter?"

"He'll have it in a secure area for emergency incoming. Makes sure that any enemy teleport will arrive there. He's smart, and will be considering the possibility that the enemy captured intact teleporters."

* * *

Aboard the flagship of the Plutarkian fleet there was a flash of light and the Earth based group fell out the teleporter. Charley looked at her companions, so far they had made it, and undoubtedly Plutarkians might be coming to investigate. Alternatively all they might need to do is pump out gas. The sooner they got out of there the better. Charley nodded and the boys blasted the door and ran off.

"And Let slip the Hogs of War."

Charley glares at Lt. William Wensleydale, the joke was _not_ funny. The boys _did_ make a good distraction though, but knowing how over-enthusiastic they got she hoped they remembered the main part of the plan. Plant bombs with timer and radio detonators(designed so that that could be both primed and detonated by radio) near critical points. Plan was to set the detonators to go off on timed, but if necessary blow them up early via radio. The alarms had been set off when the boys had blasted into the ship. Still that only meant more and heavier company was on the way now.

On the bridge. Admiral Wensleydale heard the alarms. How should he organise he defences? This was always going to be difficult. If it was just mice they tended to be rather direct. However humans were working with them, and they generally had a _sneakier_ mind set. Now was the attack on the ship real or a distraction. That he wouldn't know until he got to Earth Orbit, but he had better treat it as real until he knew otherwise.

"Enemy Special Forces have boarded. Contain them. Mix of Mice and Humans. Be careful neither may be behaving as expected." Admiral Wensleydale stated. Normally the Mice would be the loud obnoxious distraction for the humans' sneakiness. But since both were Special Forces, the Mice _could_ be quiet, even if it was against their nature.

The Plutarkians on board armed themselves quickly or sealed their cabins depending upon the actual duties they were supposed to be doing. Some of the ground soldiers were used to beef up security. The fact was that even if this was a distraction it could end up being the main attack. Humans liked redundancy. But each plan would be independent and simple, and maybe adaptable.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stoker landed his ship in Chicago without crashing it. This new invention of his had to be done somewhere safe and the only possibility was Earth. They had the resources that Mars no longer did. He knew it could be used as a weapon. Still it was time to talk to the people who were funding it. Hem entered the safe house that he had been given directions to.

"Welcome Stoker." Brough stated. "You'll be working with Ronald Rump."

Stoker shivered. Ronald seemed too much like a Plutarkian by anyone's standards. He only hoped he'd be able to avoid some of the problems that might occur. Still he wouldn't be made a prisoner immediately - not in Chicago where a giant anthromorphic mouse might raise a few eyebrows, but be accepted as human - for want of a better word..

"So you're saying this regenerator can alter is a true matter transformer, but why use hydrocarbons? Surely there's a less polluting fuel source."

"I made it use hydrocarbons because it's the fuel source _you_ use, but I really wanted to use a different fuel, though it would be nowhere near as effective. So as long as it's some sort of petroleum derivative it will run.

"And, yes, Mars gets the first one if nothing goes wrong." Brough stated. "Understandable, you need it more than us."

* * *

Back on the Plutarkian flagship, Admiral Wensleydale's men were slowly getting the chaos under control, and the Admiral was starting to realise that this had been the attack, not merely a distraction. This meant the humans were desperate. Still it would not do to underestimate them. He sent out combat engineers immediatley.

Deep in the bowels Carbine listenedfor a comminication, worried. The bombs could not be set off unless Charley confirmed she her Task force had planted he bombs. Charley's voice crackled. across the radio. "Done here."

"Bombs around teleporters." Carbine confirmed.

"Bombs at vital spots." Throttle responed.

"We can't get to Wensleydale he's to well guarded." Throttle stated.

"I think we have a route." Charley stated.

After switching off the radio Carbine commanded. "Time for us to leave. Withdraw to teleporter."

At this moment the Plutarkian ships reverted, to see the wreckage of their first attack tier, and Mars ships also reverting from space. Thinking "Sorry, Charley." Carbine activates the bombs. This was their only chance for a real victory. It would prevent both enemies from ever getting a foothold, yet even as she pressed the button, she knew that though Charley would understand and forgive if she survived, her love, Throttle would do neither. Then the teleporter flares taking the mice to the safety of the Mars fleet.


End file.
